


Wet Dry Wet

by ThePandaFag



Series: Wet Dry Wet Sin [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Maybe a sequel?, NSFW, Sex, Teasing, aged-up, sin - Freeform, they're like... 17 or 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds Chat Noir sitting on her terrace during a rainy night, and takes pity on him. When she brings him in to get out of the rain, however... things get a little wetter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dry Wet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction I've ever posted and I'm a bit nervous, but I'm totally up for constructive criticism. I decided to start off with a, "bang" if you will. Shout out to my sibling for correcting some of my work!

They entered her room and Chat shook out his hair effectively drenching Marinette even more so than she already was. She huffed, disgruntled, and swirled her finger towards the feline boy. "Face the wall, Chat. I'm going to change and I swear if I catch you turning around-"

The black cat held his hands up defensively. "Don't worry my lady. I may have fun, but I'm no pervert." He winked, and turned around as she commanded. Chat sat in front of her window, and looked out at the city before him. When she confirmed he wasn't going to turn around, she started digging through her clothes.

"You know," She began, as she picked out her pajamas, "I always thought cats hated water. So why were you standing on my balcony getting soaked?"

He sighed, but held his smile, "Ah well you know... family problems. I had to get away for a little bit. Cool off, if you will."

Her expression dropped and she glanced over at Chat. "Oh. Well... I'm sorry you're having issues with your family." She suddenly felt bad about scolding him earlier.

He simply waved her off, "Ah, my princess, your presence is all I need to cheer up." She smiled and began taking off her clothes. When she saw Chat visibly stiffen at the sound of the fabric, Marinette couldn't help but smirk.

What she didn't know however... What Chat hadn't noticed until she moved over slightly, was the glare on the window. Because of the fact that it was dark outside and light inside, the image of her room reflected off the window very well. 'Shit, shit, shit. Okay think. Do I tell her now or do I wait until she's done changing?' He thought about the outcome of if he waited to tell her, and imagined she'd probably slap him, call him a pervert, and kick him out.

"Aah- Marinette?" Chat quickly made the split decision to tell her now, not wanting to ruin his friendship just yet.

She looked over at him, only having taken off her shirt so far. "Yes, Chat?" She questioned.

"Um... So like, don't freak out... But there's a glare on your window, and I can quite clearly see your pink, white polka-dotted, bra." He shifted uncomfortably and waited for her reaction.

He couldn't exactly tell from the window, but he knew she had turned bright red with embarrassment, by the way she held her shirt in front of herself. "Then close your eyes!" She yelled and threw her shoe.

He couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, but it's not like I meant too!" He leaned to the side dodging another projectile. "Okay, okay! I'm closing my eyes!" Marinette huffed and quickly changed, into her pajamas. She walked over to Chat his eyes still being closed, and thought of how to get revenge.

Marinette leaned down to Chat's ear and whispered, "You know, bad kitties deserve to be punished." His eyes shot open when she ran a hand up his leather bound arm. He dared a glace over his shoulder, and saw her grinning.

"Oh my princess... You're much more dangerous than any Akuma I've battled." Chat could feel him being pulled in by her enticing lips, but she stood up and walked away before he could get close enough.

"Now, now. Bad kitties don't deserve kisses." She chided, waggling a finger at him.

He followed close behind her and leaned around her shoulder, close enough to smell her strawberry scented shampoo. "How can I make it up to you then?" He could see the wheels turning in Marinette's head and wondered if he'd regret asking that. She walked over to her chair and sat down turning to face her pet.

"Hmm..." She playfully tapped a finger to her chin, as if pretending to be deep in thought. "Surprise me."

Well that caught him off guard. He watched her lean forward and lace her fingers together under her chin, the smirk on her face driving him mad. Marinette and Chat often had nights like this, where they would flirt back and forth until it escalated into something more heated. They always somehow ended up making out against a wall by the time Chat's miraculous timed out.

Chat thought for a moment longer before sauntering over to Marinette's chair. He leaned forward, close enough to brush noses, but she stayed where she was, not flinching. 'Oh so she's in a competitive mood. I can roll with that...' He gently, pushed her back into her chair with a single hand splayed just above her cleavage, she made no inclination of moving and he took that as his cue to continue.

The blond, kissed her cheek and trailed a path down her jaw. His hips came forward, as he took his place straddling her. She let her smile falter, but only for a second, before she was back to grinning down at him. He tilted her head up to get a better angle of her neck, before he latched onto the sensitive skin at the juncture of her jaw, letting his free hand slip under her shirt to play with her side. She let out a sigh, but that wasn't quite what he was looking for.

Marinette had always been a tough opponent. He learned that when they played video games together for the first time. She always strove to be the best at everything she did. Which is probably why Chat loved making her crumble. He loved the fact that, he was the only person that could make her go from, sassy and confident, to a trembling, panting mess.

He let his hand adventure farther up, further than he'd ever let it go. (under her shirt that is) He saw her flinch and pondered whether or not he was taking it too far. But she didn't move to stop him. He continued his journey and paused when his hand ran across the underside of her bra. How long had he been holding his breath? He kissed her neck again, and groped at her chest.

This was undiscovered territory. They'd always been too distracted by kissing, but now that Marinette had taken that out of the picture there was more time for other things. She let out a small mewl, and arched slightly into him as he squeezed her breast more firmly.

Chat felt a wave of pleasure course through him at the sound of her moan. He glanced up at her and saw her face was bright red, lips parted ever so slightly. She was looking at him. Her eyes were half closed, and she looked like she wanted to devour him. He raised his head again, so they were brushing noses, but this time he continued forward and claimed her lips with his. This wasn't their usual make out session. This one was hotter... heavier.

She moaned into the kiss and flattened their mouths together, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He gladly parted them, and let her tongue explore his. Marinette's hands found their way to his back, scratching into the leather that concealed him. His hand however had found it's way under her bra and was now playing gently with her aroused nipple. She gasped and arched more into him this time, pressing into something hard.

She pulled away from the kiss for a moment and looked down. Well there was no hiding it now. Under his leather, pressed to his hip, was a very uncomfortable looking boner. She empathized with him, knowing his suit must make it rather hard for him to hide his arousal. 

She looked back into his embarrassed eyes and grinned. "Can't handle the pressure?" She emphasized her point by rolling her hips into his again, in total control.

He let out a low groan and tried to smirk, but she was making it really hard, what with the way she was still digging her nails into his back and looking at him with those big blue eyes. "Please, princess. This is nothing."

'Uh oh.'

She raised her eyebrow.

'Why did she raise her eyebrow?'

Marinette ran a hand up into his hair soothingly at first, but with a hard jerk his head fell back. She bit down onto his neck, causing him to hiss, and roll his hips into hers, cock throbbing. She continued to assault his neck and ended up leaving a rather large red mark, in her place. He cursed and covered it with his hand as she smiled innocently at him.

"I thought we agreed no marks!" He said, trying to rub the mark away, as if that would work.

She only smiled wider and whispered, "Well I did say you needed to be punished."

'Oh it's on.'

Chat stood up and picked up Marinette, bridal style. He leaped up onto her loft and laid her down on her mattress. Before she could even protest he was on her, his mouth doing wonderful things to her collarbone. She let out a breathy moan as his hand returned to her breast. Things were getting really hot really fast. Chat pulled at Marinette's shirt, and she willingly leaned forward, pulling off the offending material. He fumbled with her bra for a moment but finally unclasped it. He pulled back and just looked at her, taking in the sight.

Marinette was topless underneath him. She was red faced, panting, and had desire written all over her features. Sensing she was getting uncomfortable under his gaze Chat covered her body with his, cursing the fact that his suit kept him from feeling her smooth skin against his. He pressed their lips together briefly, before trailing a path south. He kissed down her chest stopping there to let his mouth cover one of her hardened nipples as she let out another gasp, and arched her back for the third time that night.

He continued down her stomach until he found himself at the hem of her white pajama pants. He tugged at them and glanced up at Marinette, waiting approval. She hesitated for a split second, before nodding. He slid them down and tossed them to the floor below. When he turned back to the black haired vixen below him he couldn't help but stare. This was Marinette. This was his shy classmate, who always stuttered and ran off when around his civilian persona. This was her, in nothing but her underwear, looking absolutely ravished under his stare. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, letting his hand run up her thighs, brushing against the slant of her arousal. She flinched and he glanced up at her again.

"Princess I won't go further if you don't want me too." It's true, they have never gone nearly this far before, and it was understandable that she would be nervous. But Chat would never pressure her into doing something she didn't want. Even if she hadn't verbally protested so far, he wanted to confirm that this was indeed, what she wanted too.

Marinette shook her head, "N-no... It's not that I don't... Want you to. I'm just a little nervous. He leaned back up again and gave her a tender kiss, before pulling back and smiling down at her.

"If at any time you want to stop, just say the word." She nodded and he lowered himself again. He grabbed the hem of her panties, and again waited for her approval. She nodded, a bit more confidentally this time, and watched him pull them off. It seemed like he was doing a lot of gawking today. He, once again, found himself staring at her naked form, taking a mental picture for purposes he'd never admit too.

Marinette shifted under his gaze and he whispered an apology. Chat, slowly spread her legs and let a hand run up her thigh again, so not to startle her. His head dipped lower and Marinette let out a gasp followed by a breathy moan, as his hot tongue ran across the length of her clit. His senses were alive, and his veins burned at this new discovery. He continued lapping his tongue across her arousal, elicting a new moan each time. Marinette could feel a familiar coiling in her abdomen. A coiling she often felt, only after Chat left her to mingle in the thoughts of their previous make out sessions.

Still it wasn't enough and she needed something more to send her to her climax. Her hand found it's way into his hair, and she gripped some of his golden locks, guiding his tongue. "Chat-" She moaned his name and he glanced up at her, looking rather debauched. "I-I need... Inside..." She tried to get the point across by glancing at his hand. He seemed to catch on, by the way his hand reached up and grazed the outside of her arousal. Suddenly, she stopped him before he could go any farther.

"I'm sorry-" He pulled away, afraid he messed up. "Did I do something wrong?"

He didn't mean to harm her, but she just vigorously shook her head, "Claws."

'Oh right.'

"Damn it." He cursed and looked at his gloved, claw tipped, fingers.

Marinette shifted again, still panting, and pointed down to the floor. "In my desk... top drawer, there's a pink scarf." He caught on and hopped off the loft, searching through the drawers until he found the soft, baby pink, scarf. It looked an awful lot like his... 'Right, no time for that.' He climbed back up and carefully tied the scarf around her eyes.

"Okay... I can't see." She nodded, and he said the command to release his transformation. Plagg scurried out of the room not wanting anything to do with this, which Adrien was thankful for.

"Are you ready princess?" A new blush had found it's way onto her cheeks, with the added mystery to their love affair. Marinette nodded and he took his place again.

His newly freed hands explored her skin. It was soft, just like he expected. He lowered his head again, and began enticing those sweet moans with his tongue once more. This time however when he ran his hand across her arousal there was no protest. Quite the opposite actually, as her hips bucked under his touch wanting more, now. He complied, and sunk a finger into her core, making her let out a long groan. She was wet. She wanted this. He pumped his finger in and out a few times, then added another digit. She keened, "Mon Dieu..." And arched into the touch. She couldn't keep in her moans any longer as they spilled off her tongue. He was suddenly very glad Marinette's parents were out tonight on a date.

She rolled her hips again, his steady rhythm making her head spin. She could feel herself getting hotter. Her ears and chest burned, and were flushed bright red. Not out of embarrassment this time though, but out of pure pleasure. The coil kept tightening, and tightening, as his fingers and tongue drove her closer and closer to her tipping point. After what seemed like an eternity, Marinette crashed with a final flick of Adrien's tongue. Her walls trembled and tightened around his fingers, as she cried out, and her legs squeezed around his head a bit. He watched her mouth fall open, while his tongue continued to coax her through her climax, and she arched to get more of his fingers reach.

Marinette soon collapsed onto the bed, panting, and started coming down from her high. She could feel Chat's eyes on her, and motioned for him to join her. He laid along side her, and she turned over, startling him as her arms brought him closer. "I'm a cuddler, so deal with it." She mumbled, her face pressed to his chest.

A new heat rose to his cheeks and he smiled, "That's fine with me, Princess." He ran a hand up her back, and was all to aware of the fact that she was naked, and pressed up against him. He'd have to deal with his problem, once he returned to his manor, not sure how long her parents would be gone after however long they were doing this.

This.

He just made his classmate orgasm... And he couldn't even brag about it to Nino. Marinette seemed happy just to be laying in his arms. He wished she could know who he was, so they could enjoy this more... But, he had to go. "Well, princess. As much as I love having you laying in my arms, I have to go." She made a small sound of disapproval, but he sat up anyways.

He brought the blanket up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead, and she leaned forward propping herself up on her elbows, "Will you be returning tomorrow?" She questioned, still unable to see if he was even there.

"Of course." He smiled, "For how could I stay away from mew, for more than a few hours?" She rolled her eyes at his pun, but he only beamed with pride.

"Good." She relaxed a bit, "Then I'll return the favor, then."

He gulped. "Plagg, claws out!"

His voice crack didn't go unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! I hope you guys liked it! I may make a sequel for Chat on the receiving end, but before that happens I'll be aiming for at least... 50 Kudos? Sure let's take it slow. 50 Kudos and I'll make a part two. I'm already working on two other fics that have chapters, so look forward to that! Bye bye, petite sinners!


End file.
